1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications, and in particular relates to a circuit layout for transceiver circuitry.
2. Description of the Related Art
A balun is a wideband transformer used in RF communication systems to transform RF signals between an unbalanced system and a balanced system, thereby connecting the unbalanced system such as such as an antenna or a coaxial cable to a balanced system such as the differential amplifiers. Since the balun occupies a place between the antenna and the radio transceiver, it increases the PCB area and cost, especially in multiband and multimode transceivers where several baluns are required. Advances in system-on-a-chip (SOC) technology have enabled the integration of the balun in conjunction with other RF and baseband circuitries in a single integrated circuit (IC). This simplifies the design of PCB and reduces the cost of the entire module.